


Enough

by darling_pet



Series: The Flash S04 Drabbles [16]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort, Cute, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feel-good, Ficlet, Frustration, Inspiration, One Shot, Reader-Insert, S04E14, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, harry's upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Harry doesn’t feel good enough after the mission goes awry and you have to tell him he’s more than.





	Enough

“Maybe it didn't malfunction at all...” Cisco muses.

“Guys,” Iris says, “Savitar said that we would use the Cerebral Inhibitor against DeVoe-”

“Yeah, but he didn't say it was gonna work.”

Harry clutches his defective device with a steel grip. “Well, it didn't work 'cause...” He goes to throw it, as he does with most things in his reach when he's upset but stops. “'Cause I'm not smart enough to make it work.” Your boyfriend puts himself on autopilot, leaving the Cortex with a cold expression. Your heart is killing you seeing him like this.

“Harry?” Iris asks. “Where are you going?”

“Out,” he gives a clipped reply.

“Baby, no,” you call after him. “Wait up, _please_.” You scurry after him, eventually catching up to his long-legged stride. “Harry? Harry look at me.” You grab onto his arms and try to search his eyes, but he can't quite meet your gaze. He's trying to put up his walls again and it breaks your heart every time he does this. “ _Harrison_.”

His eyes close for a few seconds as if gaining the strength to finally look at you. Harry starts shaking his head.

“It's all my fault. I'm not good enough. I don't even know why I-”

“- _Don't-_ ”

“-bother to-”

“Don't do this to yourself, baby. It's _not_ your fault.”

Harry looks down at his shoes and says in a small, gruff voice, “I'm not smart enough.”

You want to cry at how your man can't see what you see, but you suck it up because you need to be the strong one for the both of you right now.

“You _are_ smart enough, Harry, you _are,”_ you tell him, placing your hands gently on his cheeks. “I believe in you, we all do, you just need to believe in yourself. You need to see what we all see. What I see every single day.”

He looks back into your eyes, and if you aren't mistaken, his walls might be crumbling a bit.

“Now, you're going to take deep breaths, start thinking positively, and make that Cerebral Inhibitor one hundred percent DeVoe-proof like we all believe you can. Alright?”

“Yes, ma'am.” _Is that a little smile?_

“After all, you gotta crack a few eggs to make an omelette!”

Harry makes a noise that sounds vaguely like a laugh. _Success!_

“I don't know what I'd do without you,” Harry says, going in to kiss your lips.

“You'd probably still be throwing things and yelling like a madman.”

“Heh, probably... Hey, are you also suddenly hungry?” he asks. “You mentioned omelettes.”

“I could eat.”


End file.
